


La Vie Parisienne

by Kira_K



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Capulets were rich and beautiful. These blessings were balanced by the curse of arrogance and the way they hated; the way Lady Capulet would have clawed out Lady Montague’s eyes if given the chance. Paris enjoyed their company, enjoyed their richness which was almost on par with his own, their beauty which made one think about pleasure, and even their viciousness, for it was something almost familiar to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Vie Parisienne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carmarthen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/gifts).



> A Treat for Carmarthen: Sleazy!Paris collecting almost all of the Capulets.

The Capulets were rich and beautiful. These blessings were balanced by the curse of arrogance and the way they hated; the way Lady Capulet would have clawed out Lady Montague’s eyes if given the chance. Paris enjoyed their company, enjoyed their richness which was almost on par with his own, their beauty which made one think about pleasure, and even their viciousness, for it was something almost familiar to him. 

Mercutio, the young fool, pretended to not understand it then he made friends with the Montagues. Paris laughed at him, and the way his foolish kin was surprised when young Tybalt punched him because of his friendship with Romeo.  
  
Still, it was an insult to their house, and Paris went to the Capulets to exact their penance in the way of money and favours for the Prince. Business done, it was time for pleasure. The Lord Capulet was an old fool who couldn’t do anything with a woman as beautiful as his wife and Paris could see the way neglect made her reckless, made her in search of an adventure. Count Paris bowed over Lady Capulet’s hand and let his lips brush her glove in a breach of etiquette. 

She didn’t slap him. 

Her skin was white as alabaster and her thighs soft under his hands. He caressed her and made her wild with desire before slating his own lust. Then he kissed her and she laughed as he climbed out of her window as dawn approached. Overall, it was a productive day with a good finish.

*

The next time they were invited into a ball by the Capulets, it looked like the lady had a new beau, one of her loyal servants, and Paris resented them for the way they excluded him. It was then, that he noticed the young Tybalt who became a handsome man– Tybalt who was only a few years younger than him but was probably a better swordsman, Tybalt, whose dark hair fell on wide shoulders, and a scowling face as he spurned young Mercutio just because Mercutio’s laughter was too sharp and Romeo was still his friend, Tybalt who bowed out of politeness but without respect for Paris. 

And Paris felt himself smile with the challenge of it. It was a seduction done masterfully, even if he and Tybalt were the only witnesses. Tybalt allowed him into his chambers and Paris, in exchange, allowed him to bite. But Tybalt was proud and full of sharp edges, and were Paris a less careful man he could have hurt himself. 

Tybalt never willingly lowered himself to his knees, not even to reciprocate the pleasure, not even when ordered to do so. Paris grew annoyed at him way too quickly despite the pleasure-filled hours, for the continuous challenge was more to Mercutio’s temperament than his. He broke off their association after a whispered argument and left Tybalt’s rooms frustrated, and pride stinging. 

*

For a while afterwards he didn’t accept the invitations from Lord Capulet: one spurned lover was one thing, but two might have been too much. Still, when the Prince asked him point-blank about his plans of marriage, Paris recalled the youngest Capulet, Julia. She possessed her mother’s beauty but none of her experience or her fickleness. And as she was a young woman, Paris was sure, even the Capulets’ stubbornness which soured his and Tybalt’s tryst, would be less prominent. It would be the perfect match. 

~end~


End file.
